


Dreams under the mistletoe

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor/implied Allurance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of hunk - Freeform, mention of oc allurance kids, mention of pidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Shiro has always dreamed of kissing his love under the mistletoe.





	Dreams under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my secret santa Kaien I hope you enjoy!

When a tiny Shiro first learned about the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe from his grandfather he thought it was the most romantic thing you could ever do with someone. He often times imagined himself kissing his crushes under the mistletoe. But all the boys ran away from him because they were all afraid of cooties. Like every child was afraid of-expect Shiro who just wanted to share his love. When he got older, into the realms of angsty teen years and the magical mist of childhood was quickly being blown away he still held onto wanting to kiss his crush under the mistletoe. He knows its cheesy and childish of him but he couldn’t help it. He was a romantic at heart even if he absolutely sucked at the romance part. Funny how romance went better in his dreams than they did in real life. Every time he managed to snag a boyfriend they would somehow be broken up by December. So that meant no mistletoe kisses for him. When he finally breached adulthood he figured there was no way he’d miss the elusive mistletoe kiss. He had a few flings here and there, but nothing to serious. He was mainly focused on his career even when he entered a serious relationship with Adam. Shiro remembers how excited he was to finally get a kiss under the mistletoe from his love. But life had other plans, despite being together for years they never spent a single Christmas together. Then they split on not so good terms. Shiro had hoped that maybe after Kerberos he could find love again and finally get that kiss. He had hoped until the Galra kidnapped him. 

His time as a paladin meant he couldn’t think on childish things like a kiss under the mistletoe however the thought always crossed his mind after every battle. He knew that one of those times it’d be his last. At least until Keith stubbornly proved him otherwise. He always hoped he would change Keith’s life for the better but he never expected for Keith to change his life forever. The small troubled kid he met had grown into a wonderful force of nature. Keith was simply incredible his heart swelled with pride. He always saw greatness within him and he’s glad he got to play an important role for Keith. As they fought side by side saving each other his heart began swelling with something other than pride. He didn’t notice it immediately, him being an idiot with romance. But once he became aware it was like he’d been struck by lightning. He never planned on falling for his best friend, or never planned on befriending this kid he was mentoring. But life always throws you twists. Keith grew up, he changed, heck Shiro changed, they both changed. Shiro no longer saw him as that little kid he wanted to help but saw him as a friend. Shiro thinks in hindsight once he saw Keith as a friend, that was the beginning of his feelings growing. With his new found feelings for Keith brought about certain childhood dreams he once thought were abandoned with his messy relationships and the war against the Galra Empire. But after Voltron and Coalition’s victory. Shiro felt reinvigorated, he saw a life for himself, he saw himself growing older, saw himself growing older with Keith. Saw himself kissing him under the mistletoe. Shiro was getting ahead of himself but after everything he has been through he’ll allow himself to have hope. 

Once the universe had set itself up after the Galra colonization, he and the paladins finally got to rest and just be regular people. Well regular as being the universe’s heroes could get. This was their first Christmas as a team, as family. After the war they each attended to their obligations, some years some people just couldn’t make it, hell some years he couldn’t make it. But this year they each bunkered down and set a day for each other. They got all of their families together for one big celebration. It was the happiest Shiro has been in a very long time. He remembers the time when it was just him and his grandfather. Those Christmas’ he had cherished so much, after his death Christmas had never felt the same. But this year was different. He got to celebrate with his new family, with the paladins. Allura and Lance started their own family and they made Shiro the godfather. He’s never been so honored in his life. He cried when he held his god daughter in his arms for the first time. He had turned to Keith with a dumb smile on his face wanting to share that moment with him. Keith had wiped his tears away giving him an equally dumb grin. In those years when everyone attended to their paladin obligations, he and Keith stayed together. For a while it was just him, Keith, Krolia, Kolivan and Kosmo celebrating Christmas together. He felt a bit out of place, but Keith had insisted as did Krolia. Kolivan gave him an approving look and Kosmo practically dragged him into the house. He knows it’s just his feeling playing tricks on him but it was like he was spending time with the in-laws. It was bittersweet because he wasn’t in a relationship with Keith so he knows their approval of him wasn’t based on that. But based on that dreaded comment that has haunted him for years. He’s wanted to confess his feeling to Keith, but he choked up every time he remembered the brother comments. 

So naturally his paladin family felt it was necessary to play matchmakers. Since apparently they think he was useless in love. Which was true but he wasn’t going to admit it. 

When Shiro entered the new Castle of Lions, a new smaller castle everyone had pitched in to help build, the first thing he noticed was all of the mistletoes hanging around the entrances and random spots on the ceiling. 

“Look at all these little plants, how cute” Krolia comments reaching out to touch the dangling plant. 

“It’s called a mistletoe, its an Earth tradition to hang them up around Christmas time” Keith explains seeing the curious expressions on both his parent’s face. 

“Oh! You’re father had explained this to me, he said that if you are under a mistletoe with someone then you have to kiss. It’s a weird tradition, but cute nonetheless” Krolia said looking a Kolivan. 

“What a strange tradition, I presume you’d like to partake in it?” Kolivan said giving her a fond smile. Krolia nodded leading him into Allura and Lance’s living room. Shiro and Keith followed suit. 

 

Shiro spent his time avoiding ending up under a mistletoe, since Keith decided to stay glued to him the entire time. He didn’t understand why, not that his companion wasn’t welcomed, he just didn’t want embarrassment under the mistletoe mishap. So he was determined to not be caught under the mistletoe. However it seemed fate and his paladins had other ideas. Hunk had ‘accidentally’ knocked into him nearly sending him and Keith under the doorway to the kitchen. Shiro was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt. But after Pidge ‘inviting’ them over to look at the snowman his god babies had made, with a too convenient mistletoe he was beginning to get suspicious. Then Lance ‘innocently’ wanted a family picture and just so happened that the positions he arranged everyone just had a mistletoe where him and Keith stood. That was a narrowing escape. After that he was absolutely sure the paladins were out to get him. 

“They are not out to get you, they just want you to be happy” Allura says rubbing her belly fondly, it would be any day now that her fourth child would be born. 

“By causing not only me but Keith embarrassment?” Shiro said rubbing his temples. He had tried to burn out his feelings. He knew what the outcome would be if he tried to confess. He didn’t want his friendship with Keith to be destroyed over something so stupid. Keith’s friendship meant everything to him.

“No! More like giving you two the push you need! Don't pretend as if you both haven’t been dancing around each other for years now” Allura said taking another scoop of frosting. 

“That’s-” Shiro began wanting to explain it away but the look Allura shot him had sealed his lips shut.

“Let me put this delicately, we are tired of both of you dancing around each other, pining painful for each other when the solution is to talk to each other like adults and be truly happy. All of us, want you two to be happy, we all are family; But Keith is family much like Lance and I are, please take a chance and tell him how you feel.” Allura said looking at him with pleading eyes. It was easy for her to say she didn’t have to here ‘you’re my brother’ and she already knew Lance loved her before he confessed. 

“He considers me his brother” Shiro says he couldn’t help but sound defeated as it past his lips. He had fallen so hard for Keith it was painful knowing he only thought of him as a brother. 

“You know Keith better than anyone, you should know what he actually wants to say but is himself afraid to say it. That’s why everyone is trying to push you both. Just make it easier for yourself and talk about your feelings.” Allura said seeing the look of contemplation on Shiro’s face.

“Or if not, we’ll manage to weasel it out of you” Allura said eyes twinkling with mischief. Shiro looked at her mouth agape. 

“Hey Shiro come give me a hand” Keith called out hanging out of the doorway of the sliding glass door. He looks between Allura and Keith for a second before scrambling to join Keith. 

“Whats wrong with you? Had one too many eggnogs?” Keith teased striking down on another log with the ax. It takes everything in Shiro’s being to not oggle Keith who for some reason decided to remove his sweater just leaving him in a tight tank top.

“Yeah, you know how much I love eggnog” Shiro agrees hastily struggling to focus on his own logs. Apparently Allura wanted to experience a fire pit so Keith offered to work on it with Shiro’s help. 

“...Yeah I do” Keith says voice laced in concern. His brows furrow at a particularly harsh hit from the ax. It startlers Shiro for a split second. 

“Have you been trying to avoid?” Keith asks turning to him giving Shiro a hurt look. It pains Shiro that his actions caused Keith distress.

“No I haven’t! Why would you think-” Shiro began waving his arms frantically. 

“I thought I was imaging it, earlier when you would dodge certain areas or put distance between us but when Lance took the family picture you blatantly switched spots with Hunk. So I thought you were avoiding me” Keith said hitting the ax onto the ground. He looks frustrated and hurt. He opens his mouth then closes it, he looks like he was thinking over something. His nervous behavior was making Shiro feel nervous. He walked over to Keith placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for making you feel like I was avoiding I swear that wasn't my intention, it’s just something silly. You’ll probably make fun of me for it. But as a child I loved the idea of getting kissed under the mistletoe, never got it. And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable either” Shiro explains blushing from the embarrassment. He hears a small laugh erupt from Keith making his flush deeper. 

“That’s cute, even after everything you’ve been through you still have your childish side.” Keith said smile beaming at him. His smile made Shiro’s heart beat wildly, he swears it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. Second only to his god babie’s of course. He was about to say something when something hits his head. He looks up seeing the twins holding a stick with a string attached to it they stare at him for a moment, their little faces stunned from getting caught doing something they weren’t supposed to do. He follows the string seeing a mistletoe attached to the end. 

“You are under the mistletoe so you have to kiss uncle Keef” Allunor, the more rambunctious of the two, said using her free hand to point to him and Keith.

“Yeah!” Melefor agreed looking determinedly at them. He was more tame than his sister but his determination was clear on this little mission they had set out for. 

“Well you heard them” Keith said leaning in closer. Shiro stood there in a mix of anticipation and and anxiety. Why was Keith so willing to kiss, he technically didn’t have too. He knows the twins are hard to say no too, but this was different! 

“A-Are you sure? I mean it’s just a tradition! You can back out if you want!” Shiro said making nervous laughter but making no attempt of leaning away. If Keith was making the first move then it should be alright, right? 

“Shiro just shut up and kiss me” Keith said bringing him down for a sweet kiss on the lips. His lips were warm and slightly chapped making Shiro completely melt. Finally he got his childhood dream with the man he loved.


End file.
